


Grandpa Clint?

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [13]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Grandpa Clint?

“You’ll be happy to know Parker and Y/N are taking it slow.” Nat told Clint playfully when she saw him.

Clint made a ‘huh’ face then nodded. “I guess I should take the good news when I can get it.”

She chuckled and shrugged. “Eh, better than if I’d walked in saying ‘hi, grandpa!’, right?”

“I’d probably have a heart attack.” He said honestly with a chuckle. “But I’d expect that from you.” He teased.

“And then you’d kill poor Parker.” She sat with him.

“Definitely.” He nodded. “I’d be creative, though.”

“I think you’re safe, though. Vin just mentioned something in mumbling and the poor kid’s face lit up bright red.” She laughed.

Clint chuckled. “Poor guy. He’s too innocent.” He shook his head. “Definitely not complaining.”

She looped her arm with his. “I think he’s good for her.”

“Well, your opinion probably matters the most. So thanks.” He smiled.

“She wants him here for dinner. I didn’t mention our dinner plans, because I thought you should.”

He winced. “Would it be a good idea?”

Nat nodded. “He brings out her best.”

“And she’d probably be pissed if I said no.”

Nat smirked as he looked scared for a moment. “And here I thought I was the scariest girl in your life.”

“Scariest adult woman.” He chuckled. “She’s not an adult yet.”

“I have to up my game.” She nodded, making Clint laugh. “Someone needs to help you out.” She teased him.

“And you’re the perfect person.” He blushed. “I guess I should go tell them about the very awkward upcoming dinner.”

“You got this.” She encouraged. 

* * *

Once you were done eating, you set your plate aside. “I think I’m gonna take a hot shower.” You sighed, slipping out of your bed.

“Mr. Barton is requesting you both in his room when you have the time.” The AI system announced.

You sighed. “Okay, JARVIS.” You looked at Vin and both made your way to his floor. You would shower after, and then relax for a bit.

Vin walked in first with you behind and waved at Clint. “What’s up?” Vin asked, hoping that it wasn’t anything bad. Afterall, what could they have done since yesterday to get in trouble?

You noticed he looked concerned and sat by him on the bed while Vin sat on the other side. “Uh, I had to call your mom last night.” He started, making you tense and start to panic that he was sending you back. “I had to tell her about yesterday and she wants to have dinner today.” He looked down.

Your eyes locked with Vin’s. “And? I mean, she’s our mom, we do love her…but…” Your words trailed off.

He shrugged. “Honestly, I’m worried she’ll want you guys back.”

“I-I…” Your breathing picked up. “I don’t want to go back! What if someone else comes after us?”

Clint cracked a smile but remained neutral. “That’s going to be my argument.”

You nodded. “So, I take it me telling Parker to try to stay for dinner was pointless?”

He shook his head. “He’s welcome to come if he can.” He ran a hand through his hair. “She’s going to bitch me out for sure so I’d like you guys to have some distractions.”

“Or hide in our rooms.” Vin suggested. “Or go find Tony to bother.”

“That’s the thing…. We’re going out.”

You made a face and flopped back on his bed, both of you staying quiet for a while. “You…you don’t want us to go, right?”

“Nat made the reservations. It’ll be her, me, your mom, you two, and Parker if he can.”

“Reservations? So, not only do we have to go to this very awkward dinner, we have to dress up?!” You stared at the back of his head.

“I’m sorry.” He said honestly.

“So Nat is your girlfriend.” Vin nodded, earning a pillow thrown from you. “What? No one will just answer the question! It makes me want to know more.”

Clint looked at him. “I don’t even know, okay?” He shook his head but had a smile on his face.

“Was that really so hard?” Vin teased him.

“Yes.” He nodded.

You smirked and shook your head. “I’m going to take my shower. And then hide away watching B-rated movies in my room.”

“Alright, you feeling okay?” He looked at you as you stood.

“I don’t know.” You told him honestly before walking out.

Clint made a face and looked down at his hands. “I don’t think she’ll be sneaking off again.” Vin assured him.

“I’m more concerned than anything.” Clint nodded. “For both of you.”

Vin wasn’t sure what to say about that, simply playing with his lip ring. “It’ll go fine tonight.” He finally muttered.

“I hope so.” Clint sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“We’re not going anywhere.” Vin patted his shoulder then went to get ready himself.

Clint smiled softly at that, hoping this would be the start of a better relationship with his twins.

* * *

When it came time for you to get ready, you couldn’t decide what to wear. Dressing up wasn’t your thing, and now you were annoyed.

Vin was having the same problem and came into your room. “Do we even own dressy stuff?”

“I’ve never bought anything nice, but who the hell knows what they’ve put in the back of our closets.” You shrugged. “Think I can get by in jeans and a plain shirt?” Even your voice said you didn’t think so.

He made an ‘eh’ face. “I’ll help pick yours if you help pick mine?”

You nodded. “Works for me.” You agreed. “Is it bad that I’m nervous to see mom?”

He shook his head. “I am, too. She’s going to ask a lot of questions, I feel.” He made his way to your closet.

“She shoved us away. Why bother with us now?” You sighed.

“Probably because of yesterday.” He shrugged, pulling out some black jeans. “Think these will fly?”

“Sure.” You nodded, getting up and taking the pants. “Not like it was his fault.”

“No, but you know Mom.” He shrugged, finding a shirt. “Plus, something tells me Clint won’t fight back.”

You furrowed your brows at him. “What, why?” You asked.

“Mom’s scary.” He looked at you.

Thinking it over, you nodded a bit. “She can be, but Nat will be there. She’s scarier.” You admitted.

“Yeah, hadn’t thought about it that way.” He nodded. “Unless Mom doesn’t like Nat?”

“Mom doesn’t like anyone.” You muttered, although you knew that wasn’t true.

He nodded in agreement. “How bout this?” He handed you a plain white shirt.

“Works for me.” You took it, tossing both the jeans, and the shirt onto the end of your bed. “Now let’s go dress you.” Grabbing his hand, you pulled him to his room.

He followed you, yawning as you searched his own clothes, flopping on the bed. “What if we play sick?”

You chuckled, glancing at him. “I’m sure Bruce would be able to cure that in minutes.”

He groaned at that. “What if we ditch?”

“For some reason, I have a feeling we wouldn’t get very far.” You sighed, wishing you could. “Why couldn’t they just have dinner here? Where we could hide? And be comfortable?” You asked, tossing him a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt.

He caught them and walked towards his bathroom. “So we would feel the opposite.”

“Basically.” You sighed, walking back to your room.

As soon as you were in there, you grabbed your phone to text Parker.

_I hope you can make it tonight. I’ll need you there._

Hitting send, you tossed it on your bed. You wiped your hands on your jeans before going to put make up, wondering what would be appropriate. You’d never stressed this much over your appearance before, and hated it. You heard your phone vibrate and nearly ran to it.

Parker’s reply popped up. 

_Of course I’ll be there._

You smiled at that, feeling your nerves settle ever so slightly.

_Thank you._

You blinked, wondering if he knew about the fancy dinner and decided to tell him about it. He deserved a heads up.

Parker read over your messages, growing worried. Why was he more scared of your mom than Clint? No wonder you needed him there. He rushed to get ready, wanting to have a moment with you before the dinner.

* * *

The second you saw him, you wrapped your arms around his neck. “Thank you for coming.” You sighed.

He hugged you to him tightly. “You’re welcome, I’m sorry you’re so stressed.” He kissed your head.

“Scared is more like it.” You admitted. “He thinks that she’ll want to take us back.” You told him. “I-I don’t want to go back. I love my mom, I do! But…” You shrugged, not wanting to get into that right then.

He cupped your face gently. “It’s really your decision. So don’t worry, okay? Your dad won’t let anything happen.”

You gave him a small smile before pecking his lips softly. “Having you here is helping.” You told him honestly.

He smiled brightly, squeezing you. “I’m glad.”

“Alright, time to go.” Clint sighed, walking over and slapping his hand on Parker’s shoulder.

Parker looked at him nervously. “Thanks for letting me go.”

He gave him a nod. “It’s for Y/N.” He told him. “And Vin. Figured it would make things easier having you there.”

Parker gave him a smile at that, holding your hand as you followed him out. You chewed on your lip as your group moved towards the car. “So, where are we eating?” You asked.

“Not sure. Tony made the reservation.” Nat nodded.

“I thought you did?” Clint noted, glancing at her. “Well, this should be interesting.” He joked.

“I had a suggestion. But then he wanted to make it perfect.” She chuckled. “It’s best to pick your battles with him.” Nat shrugged.

You chuckled. “I knew I liked him.”

Clint chuckled at that. “You would.”

The car ride was mostly quiet, no one knowing what to say.

Parker traced patterns on your hand, trying to keep you calm. He couldn’t relate to how you were feeling, so he did what he could to simply make you remember he was right there for whatever you needed.

You leaned against his shoulder, only feeling relaxed when he was right up next to you. Which bothered you to a point since you had never really been like that before. It was scary, but you didn’t want to focus on that right now. You had to focus on dealing with this fancy dinner with your parents. You glanced over at Clint and breathed, knowing you’d be happier spending your time with him now rather than go back.

All you wanted to do, really, was hide away in your room to sort through your thoughts and feelings. You hoped you got that chance later. It was all too soon that you pulled in front of a restaurant, breathing in relief when it looked rather empty. “Tony’s money has it’s perks.” Nat joked, trying to make you smile.

“I could imagine.” You nodded, hanging on to Parker as you got out.

“Have any single friends, Parker? I’m feeling like the third wheel.” Vin stepped beside you.

Parker chuckled lightly. “Not many friends, honestly, but I’m sure there are some girls that would like you that I know.”

Your brother grinned at that. “Sounds great.”

Clint looked to his side just as another car pulled up and saw your mother getting out. “There she is.” He breathed, letting you know that your mother had arrived.

Vin watched as Nat hooked an arm around Clint’s, then looked at you.

You took a deep breath as she walked over, giving a weak smile. You returned it, just as weak. “Mom.” You greeted her.

“Hi, sweetie.” She smiled, going over to hug you. “Are you hurt?”

“Not really.” You told her, giving her a stiff hug back.

She hugged Vin next before raising her eyebrows at Clint. “Clint.” She glanced at Nat. “Hello.”

Nat had an unreadable look on her face, but didn’t look mean. “Hello.” She replied politely. “Shall we?” She motioned to the entrance.

Everyone followed in and Parker squeezed your hand as he sat by you. That made you instantly speak up. “Mom this is my boyfriend, Peter.”

Her eyebrows went up, her eyes going to Clint. “Boyfriend? What happened to focusing on school?”

Clint looked at her. “She is focusing on school, that’s how her and Peter met. He’s in all the upper level classes.”

“Honestly, they both should be in there, as well, ma'am.” He pointed out, letting her know how smart he thought you and Vin were.

She looked at him then made a small ‘hmm’ noise. “Maybe if they applied themselves.”

“Don’t even start.” Vin stared at her.

You gave Parker a thankful smile, knowing the dinner would have already been a disaster had he not been there.

Parker smiled back and stared at his menu.

“So how was my daughter’s life put in danger so easily?” She started again.

“That was my fault.” You groaned. “We got into a stupid fight, I got pissed, and ditched school.”

“So are you going to run away every time you fight?” She looked at you.

Sighing, you shook your head. “I had a lot of time to myself to think when tied up.” You shrugged. “I didn’t even want to leave the tower today.”

Clint looked at her, waiting for the lashing. “What were you fighting about, anyway? Seeing old friends? Partying?”

“Me.” Parker looked at her. “He had found out about us that day.”

“So you’re hiding things?”

You sat back, already over this. “I didn’t want to tell anyone after just a couple weeks. I didn’t want to jinx it. I didn’t want to get ahead of myself.”

She looked unimpressed. “Nothing has changed I see.”

“Actually, in my opinion, they’re doing much better.” Clint defended. 


End file.
